Never give up Klan x Michael
by Daughter-Of-Hope
Summary: This is a one shot based on after the Macross Frontier series is over. Something that could have happened with Michael and Klan, if Klan doesn't give up hope on him. *Michael x Klan*


D8 This is my first Macross frontier fan fiction so please help me out a bit? Or at least be kind xD;

WARNING: This DOES happen AFTER the end of the season, so there ARE references made to the ending.

Macross Frontier is by Aoki Hayato.

Also, I realize that there isn't too much dialogue, but I prefer it that way.

Klan sat on the steps that looked out over the buildings and streets that she lived in. It was a habitat in the middle of space. A land just won from the Vajra. She may have just won something so important, but she wasn't satisfied. She would never be at peace. Her only source of true comfort was gone. It hadn't been longer then three weeks since the victory, and a celebration seemed to be ongoing. Klan did not attend one party, or one celebration. She was not proud. There were people going out to try and find the bodies lost in the space, but no one found any. After a week, they gave up trying. Klan has still been searching. Searching for the man who she owes her own life to. Michael, her savior. She owed everything to him. She would not and could not rest until he was found. Light passed through her eyelashes, gleaming over the hot tears welling fresh in her eyes. She felt weak. She had been able to do nothing. He could be alive out there; there are ways that he could live. She stood up and glanced over the happy citizens. It would only truly be the same in this world for her if he were in it. She glanced over this land one more time and headed off to her mecha.

She was ready to head out and search for him again. It's been deemed hopeless, pointless, and even a waste of time. To her, it was none of these things. It was one of the few things that she would give her life to do. For him, she would do anything. Never did he do a poor thing to his friends. Alto missed him; she missed him. Ranka and Nene were also sad at the loss of a friend. Sheryl didn't even know him well, but understood the loss. Despite how much sadness this caused, no one would ever be as affected as Alto and Klan were. It was unbearable. Klan was nothing without him. She was one big bundle of emotions that would explode if not treated as if she was fragile. Still, she was determined. She would find him even if it killed her. She got started. Heading out to find him would not be easy; she would have to search high and low. Space is a large place, but if she's lucky, he could be close. Klan headed out.

After hours of searching, Klan became doubtful. What if she never found Michael? What if he truly was gone for good? She quickly shook away those ideas. They couldn't be true. She wouldn't let them be true. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure. She paused, but quickly sped toward it. She checked for breathing, but gave no attention to who this person was. She couldn't bear to view someone in such a condition. They were turning blue, barely breathing, and in immense pain. She pulled a tube from her own oxygen tank and strapped the tube on to this person in front of her. She made sure not to pay attention to which person this was. She knew that it was a comrade, so she dare not leave them there. Many people have been lost, so it's impossible to say who this may be. Their skin started to warm up a tad bit and she held the body close. She had to get back to her home; her station.

It's been a couple of hours and she could see the station. She rushed in and pulled out a speaker. She didn't care which one. She just so happened to contact the whole land. This was probably the best thing, because anyone may hear her.

"Klan to medics, a body has been recovered. I need medical attention as soon as possible!" Klan called into the microphone.

Klan rushed the body to the stretcher as soon as she saw the medics. She looked away, still not wishing to know whom this person was. As soon as she was alone, she realized something. Everything was silent. She rushed out to look into the town, and not a word was spoken. No one dared to say anything at this moment. There was so much tension, and so many questions. Who was the person? Would they survive? Klan was amazed. She didn't know what to do, so she just walked to see Alto. She figured that Sheryl and Ranka would be with him also.

She got to his house and she was right. The two girls were there. They looked completely lost. They all looked up at her. They needed her right now. They had no idea what to do. What if this was Michael? The boy that they missed so dearly had returned? They had no idea what was going on. She wished that she could say something, but she wasn't completely sure herself. It seemed like no one dared to speak until data was revealed about the patient's status. Klan sat into a chair. She was just as lost as the rest of them. She rescued the person, but there was no telling who it was. She could only hope that they would survive, no matter whom they were. The medics would take a few hours, but it was fine. She dare not say anything until she knew how the person was.

A few hours went by. It was still silent. Finally, an intercom sounded the area

"Patient is all right. They will be in the hospital for a week or so, but will be fine to leave afterward. That is all." Echoed the intercom.

Alto got up and walked by Klan. He whispered something to her.

"I will not tell you who the person in that room is, but they need someone right now. They've been in that atmosphere for weeks, with no oxygen. They need to talk to someone and be comfortable." He whispered.

Klan cringed. It sounded so cold coming from him. She watched him leave and sighed. She didn't know what to do. In her confusion, she got up and ran. She ran to her cabin. She locked to door and stayed in there. No one would find her and no one would tell her. She was safe there.

Alto ran into that room, relieved to find out that the person was, indeed, Michael. Michael turned his head to Alto. He was shocked, but quickly recovered. He grinned. It was a relief that his partner and loyal friend survived. They talked about what it was like in space, what happened, and how they won. Suddenly, Michael froze.

"…What about…Klan?" he questioned Alto.

Alto laughed silently and nodded, assuring Michael that she was all right. Michael was relieved, but also concerned. Why didn't she come to visit? She was the one who saved his life. Did she not care? What happened once he left her? These questions stirred in his mind, and he soon drifted back into sleep.

It has been eight days, and Michael has been allowed to leave the medical center since yesterday. He won't leave. He keeps saying that it's because of the attractive women who work there and cater to his needs. He's a bad liar. They can tell that he's waiting for someone. He won't leave until Klan comes to see him. There wasn't any reason why she wouldn't. He had nothing to do, so he remembered things. Happy times from before the Vajra became such an issue. They were the happier times for him. In the meantime, Klan sat in her room. She was a mess. There was a bundle in that room, composed of huddles of blankets, tears, and sobs. That was Klan. She didn't know what to do, but enough was enough. She had been crying due to fear. What if that person wasn't Michael? What if she was just fooling herself? But, she had to leave this room. She hadn't eaten in eight days. She's a captain and is in no condition to become frail. She left her room and ran off to find Alto. She questioned him about the survivor, but he would not budge. He claimed that he would not tell her, and he had told her before. It was true. She ran off to the medical center. She needed to see who it was.

Klan barged into the rooms, and asked where the space survivor was. She ran up to the room she was given and looked through the door. She opened it slowly and tears welled up in her eyes. The man in front of her was alive. The tears spilled down her cheeks and she walked over to him. He was sleeping, but he looked the same way he always had. She continued to allow the tears to flow down her cheeks, and ran a hand across Michael's cheek. It was real. He was really there. All of a sudden, someone grabbed her hand. She squeaked and looked down. Michael looked up at her and smiled.

"I wondered when you'd come to visit me…" Michael said, with the same playful tone that he's always had.

Klan closed her eyes and nodded. She mumbled an apology and he stood up. Michael pulled her into a hug and laughed lightly.

"I'm glad that you didn't give up on me, Klan." He said to her.

Opinions are loved. xD


End file.
